Idilic sky
by Sparkling-bluekuro27
Summary: /Cerró sus ojos llorando por la frustración. No sabía que demonios hacer, realmente no esperaba tal responsabilidad, los sentimientos encontrados lo estaban abrumando./ Sawada Tsunayoshi no esperaba ser "padre" en momentos como esos, pero la tarea se la habían encomendado desde el firmamento... y él no podía negarse.
1. Prólogo del Génesis parte I

_Katekyō Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece._

.

 _Idilic sky_

 _Prólogo del génesis_

.

Cerró sus ojos llorando, respirando lentamente mientras sus últimos minutos de vida se iban en cada latido. Un hilo de sangre corría de sus labios, caía sobre su pecho y se mezclaba con las múltiples heridas de bala que su maltrecho cuerpo había recibido. Se sentía extrañamente tranquila pese a que su vista, su tacto y demás sentidos le estaban fallando.

Ya faltaba poco. Dejaría de sufrir.

Con su último esfuerzo apretó lo que llevaba en la mano, como ocultándolo o salvándolo. Era un objeto pequeño pero de muchísimo valor, era algo por lo que valía la pena morir.

Era un nuevo ciclo, un nuevo cielo. Y él tenía que protegerlo.

Sonrió. Sonrió una sonrisa con sabor a sangre. Pero la amargura se esfumó. Su alma se liberó de las ataduras y abandonó la tierra.

Dejó el tesoro más hermoso ahí, en un bello día con cielo azul.

.

Cerró sus ojos llorando por la frustración. No sabía que demonios hacer, realmente no esperaba tal responsabilidad, los sentimientos encontrados lo estaban abrumando.

Estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido, tanto por la reciente pérdida como la masacre que se había dado antes de esta.

Y aquel pequeño ser no ayuda en nada.

Lo tiene en sus brazos mientras lo observa aún con gruesas gotas en sus ojos. La luz del sol ilumina sus rasgos, haciéndolo parecer un ángel o un regalo de Dios. Ese pequeño no era natural, parecía demasiado perfecto.

Es entonces que recuerda el sacrificio que se hizo y decide, con un poco de miedo o inseguridad, que tenía que hacerse cargo de la criatura.

Porque no quiere abandonarlo, se parece mucho a ella.

.

Llegó a la mansión con el niño en brazos, tapado en una improvisada manta hecha con su saco. Los guardianes que se encontraban, salieron disparando a recibirlo, querían saber el estado de su jefe.

-Décimo, ¿cómo se encuentra? -preguntó alterado Gokudera.

Los demás obviaron la pregunta, no había necesidad de preguntar por lo mismo.

Tsuna tenía el semblante oscuro y los ojos ligeramente perdidos. Los guardianes notaron eso y repararon en el objeto bien tapado que protegía con sus brazos.

-¿Qué es eso? -Yamamoto se acercó, curioso.

Tsuna, un poco ido, se echó para atrás. Entonces el pequeño chilló por la brusquedad. Ese pequeño sonido alertó a las mujeres presentes, que se acercaron tan rápido que el castaño no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse arrinconado contra la puerta.

Chrome lo miró a los ojos pidiendo permiso para destapar a la criatura. Tsuna no pudo negarse.

De una manera delicada descubrió al ser, un pequeño bebé de rasgos bellísimos casi efímeros igualados a un fresco atardecer de otoño.

¿De dónde había salido semejante bebé?

Chrome como Hana se quedaron boquiabiertas. La belleza del pequeño las había aturdido.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryōhei y Lambo se acercaron con cautela, los dos últimos más curiosos.

Aún sin llegarlo a ver, Ryōhei habló.

-¿Alguno de los dos está herido? -ahora él era el doctor de la familia y se encargaba de todo respecto a la salud de sus compañeros. Gracias a las llamas de sol él podía "sanar" o acelerar el proceso de recuperación y curación de heridas.

Tsuna negó, la sangre seca de su traje no era suya y el bebé no recibió ningún tipo de daño desde que lo había encontrado.

-Tsuna-nii, ¿qué harás con "bebé-chan"? -cuestionó un Lambo adolescente mirando con ojos incrédulos a tal maravilloso ser.

El castaño se lo pasó y en el acto cayó desplomado. Rápidamente fueron a su lado, menos Lambo que no podía dejar de observar al bebé en sus brazos. Entendió el cansancio de su hermano mayor y el esfuerzo por llegar hasta ahí. Sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con unos de color celeste cielo. Tan claros casi transparentes reflejan inocencia y armonía puras, ¿de dónde había salido semejante bebé? Se preguntó él también.

-Él es mi hijo.

Fue lo último que escucharon antes de que Tsuna fuera llevado a emergencias.

.

Despertó unas horas más tarde, acostado en una camilla dentro de una habitación blanca. Observó por la ventana, a juzgar por el color del cielo, eran la de la tarde. Luego se observó a sí mismo, no tenía sondas ni nada, sólo se desmayó del cansancio.

Observó a su alrededor y en una esquina, sentado y dormitando, estaba Lambo con el pequeño ya vestido con un enterizo de vaca.

Sonrió.

Esos eran su hermano menor y su pequeño… hijo.

Se sentía muy mal por la muerte de la mujer y psicológicamente no se sentía preparado para criar a un niño todavía, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, que esa tarea le era encomendada desde el firmamento. La intuición le decía con fuerza que ese niño no era cualquier cosa, tendría un destino importante a futuro.

Se incorporó y ese ligero sonido alertó a Gokudera, que esperaba afuera. Entró a una gran velocidad.

-¡Décimo! -se arrodilló frente al castaño y le tomó la mano. -Yo no sé por qué no me lo ha contado antes, pero quiero que sepa que confío mi vida en proteger a ese niño.

-Descuida, ni yo lo sabía. -Tsuna admitió con una ligera sonrisa. -Pero no serás el único, Lambo parece empecinado en querer soltarlo. Además, creo que ya tienes niños para proteger.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó sin entender pero la mirada que recibió de su jefe le hizo comprender qué era.

Gokudera salió de la habitación corriendo, parecía emocionado.

Tsuna, un tanto más relajado, se río de todo. La vida definitivamente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, es más, de ahora en adelante las cosas estarían mejor que nunca.

.

 **Nota de autor:** _Hasta aquí la "introducción" de este nuevo fic. Me gustaría saber qué opinan._

 _¿Quién será la madre del bebé?_

 _Tengo muchísimas ideas para este fic, espero que la inspiración no me falle._

 _Cualquier duda se irá resolviendo tras pasar los capítulos._

 _Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto._


	2. Prólogo del Génesis parte II

_Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Sigue sin pertenecerme._

.

 _Idilic sky_

 _Prólogo del génesis_

 _Parte II_

.

Sus pequeños ojos brillaban. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero todo le daba risa. Era muy pequeño y pese a eso, ya era el mundo del jefe de Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, quién le puso de nombre Natsuyuki.

Tsuna poco a poco se iba acostumbrando al pequeño. Los primeros días recibió ayuda de Haru, que hacía tiempo que había sido madre. Ella le indicó, con mucha paciencia, qué debía hacer según las reacciones del bebé.

•Si lloraba y olía mal: era hora de un cambio de pañal.

•Si lloraba y al acercar el dedo meñique a su boca, éste lo chupaba, significaba que tenía hambre.

•Si lloraba muy molesto y se ponía rojo, eran gases.

•Si no podía dormir, quizás un baño de agua tibia lo relajaría.

Pero muy pocas veces el pequeño había reaccionado de esa manera, por lo tanto Tsuna no entendía que clase de bebé había criado Haru. No negaba que era una gran madre pero le parecía bastante exigente con sus hijos de tan sólo 4 y 5 años. Pero teniendo en cuenta al padre de los niños, uno de los dos tenía que tener la autoridad respecto a la crianza y Haru parecía tenerla.

La chica se alegró muchísimo al conocer a Natsuyuki, le había hecho muchos regalos como hermosa ropa hecha a mano junto a peluches y otros juguetes. También le había prometido que sus hijos jugarían con él apenas ellos regresaran a Italia. Podía verse que su adoración por los niños seguía presente.

Natsuyuki agradecía todo lo que su padre hacía por él, por eso evitaba despertarlo cuando caía rendido a su lado, cansado de tanto trabajo de "mafioso". Tsuna estaba intentando adaptarse a su nueva vida, procurando también que nadie que no fuera parte de su círculo cercano supiera de la existencia de Natsuyuki.

Odiaba la idea de que quisieran hacerle algo al regalo que el cielo le dio y que en tan poco tiempo, se hizo el ser más importante en su vida entera. Por eso había puesto a cargo al mejor guardaespaldas que podía tener, el más sádico ex tutor personal/espartano: Reborn.

Claro que con una advertencia: que sólo sería guardaespaldas de su hijo y tenía prohibido entrenarlo, o al menos, no desde la cuna.

.

 _-Tsuna. -llamó Reborn, que hace tiempo dejó de decirle "dame". El castaño lo dejó pasar a su oficina. -¿Qué harás con el bebé? Teniendo en cuenta cómo murió su madre y a manos de quién, su situación se vería complicada si se enteran de su existencia._

 _Tsuna cruzó los brazos sobre su escritorio. Estaba al tanto de eso pero aún no había pensado qué hacer para maximizar la seguridad de Natsuyuki. Sólo los guardianes, o los más cercanos pues Mukuro y Hibari no estaban "disfrutando" de la compañía mutua, sabían de la existencia del bebé._

 _-Te darás cuenta que mantenerlo oculto toda su vida no será la mejor opción._

 _-Sé que no. -admitió. -Veo que te interesa mi hijo, ¿por qué no te haces su tutor personal? -bromeó un poco el Sawada. En el fondo creía que Reborn lo protegería de todo, pero no quería tal sufrimiento para el pequeño, además era un recién nacido._

 _-Por mí no hay problema._

 _Diablos. Lo que fue una broma terminó siendo el contrato de disque entrenamiento -tortura- para el inocente pedazo de cielo que nada tenía que ver._

 _Tarde o temprano Reborn se lo iba a pedir a Tsuna, pero no esperaba que el muy bobo fuera el primero en dar el paso. Y la cosa era que con él, la marcha atrás era inexistente. El entrenamiento empezaría desde la cuna si fuera necesario._

 _Reborn le debía muchísimas cosas a la madre de Natsuyuki y pensaba que haciendo útil a su hijo podría bajar un poco la cuenta. Pero primero, su obligación era cuidarlo._

 _Tsuna palideció al ver el semblante sombrío de su ex tutor. Callado, abandonó la habitación, tenía que rezar por la futura integridad física de su hijo._

.

Reborn realmente pretendía entrenar a Natsuyuki, pero cedió ante sus brillantes ojos celestes que lo obligaron a desistir. Ese bebé podía poner de rodillas a cualquiera, podía convencer al mundo de ser su rey, sólo con sus ojos tenía semejante poder. El hitman entendió que al crecer podría ser peligroso, pero no sostenía demasiado tal cuestión pues su madre era una santa y él, Natsuyuki, parecía un ángel.

También entendió que el contacto físico sería más peligroso, por eso evitaba a la criatura a toda costa. Lo protegería a una distancia prudencial, por ejemplo, sentado en una silla al lado de su cuna.

Natsuyuki era muy tranquilo, parecía disfrutar el silencio que le obsequiaba su guardaespaldas, mientras éste sorbía su café y analizaba los rasgos de su protegido. Sus ojos celestes, su cabello rubio, parecía una mañana ligera de otoño...

El bebé sonrió sin dientes.

Reborn, un tanto conmovido, recordó a su madre. Iba a hacer lo mejor que podía para proteger a Natsuyuki.

.

Hayato Gokudera tomó el primer vuelo a Japón en cuanto pudo. Tenía millones de dudas en la cabeza que sólo su esposa podría explicar. Pero tenía la certeza de una sola cosa: bebés.

Se preguntaba cómo y por qué, no se atribuía la culpa a sí mismo, es más, culpaba a Dios de la desgracia.

Lo único que quiere es llegar al lado de su mujer y perderse un momento en la tranquilidad que sus abrazos le regalan, ignorando por un momento la realidad.

Su vuelo tardaría 2 horas más en llegar. Aparecería de sorpresa en la casa. Después de conversar, comerían la deliciosa comida hecha por su esposa y cuando ella menos lo esperase, le preguntaría lo que tantas vueltas le estaba dando en la cabeza. Sencillo.

Miró hacia la ventana del avión, el cielo estaba despejado. Frunció el ceño mientras se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, despeinándose.

Tenía miedo.

Su modelo de paternidad no había sido el mejor.

.

 **Nota de autor:** _Había escrito dos versiones de este capítulo, al final las terminé juntando y salió esto, que no es muy largo, pero algo es algo._

 _En los próximos capítulos se irán introduciendo a los demás personajes. Olvidé aclarar que este fic está ambientado (al menos el "Prólogo del Génesis") 13 años en el futuro, donde los Arcobaleno no poseen la maldición pero son pre adolescentes._

 _Bueno, gracias por leer, nos vemos en algún momento del futuro próximo._


End file.
